Hibiki Tsurugi
"Life and death are like next-door neighbors. Anyone can take life, and anyone can give death. Like this rain... it could hit anyone." '-Tsurugi Hibiki, Age 16' Name: Tsurugi, Hibiki Nickname: Rawr Age: 18 Sex: Female Species: 'Humanoid *'Race: '''Neko/Ryuu hybrid '''Occupation: Stalker (A very high-ranking assassin that has furthered developed their abilities by inventing or refining their own fighting style--weaponry and/or martial arts. Stalkers are skilled in, but not limited to marksmanship, various weapons and martial arts, assassination techniques, and the magical arts. Currently, there is only one other Stalker-class assassin, Tachi Tokiwa.) Organization: 'N/A (Interested in ''temporary-only affiliations.) '''Current Bounty: ''Dead or Alive: 288,700,000.00 Qarr'' (3rd highest bounty) *'Offense(s):' The murder of six government officials in Fransia and South Cimaron, three in Kaval, and two in North Cimaron, the treason and murder of the fourth-in-line prince of Fransia, Bonaleed E. Fransia, military terrorism, mass murder, theft of national treasuries, associating with Akuma, and lastly, associating with other races without governmental permission - The Magus Association *Turn-in: A m''ilitary'' or magus' facility in any country. Reward given by the United Council of Affairs. Orientation: ?? Relationship: ?? Theme Music-''' *'''Character: [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=598PFWQVE44&fmt=18 (Oblivious by Kalafina)] * Casual: [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SCuXHLsD8vs&fmt=18 (Epitath by Kajiura Yuki)] * Battle: [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gx5ZjpcX7VE&fmt=18 (M12+M13 by Kalafina)] * Sentiment: [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=umfeoaacYHU&fmt=18 (Zero Hour ''by ''Kajiura Yuki)] Akasha (Origin): ''' 虚 Void/Nothingness*''' (Also stated as "conflict before the accident") (起源 - Kigen The starting point of all humanoid beings. The orientation of one’s existence. That which directs one’s actions throughout his/her life. A driving force that has streamed off from its Source and has taken material form. From the moment that they have come into the world, all humanoids match their actions to be in harmony to the driving force that had originated them. More than a conscious decision, it falls more along the lines of an inherent compulsion. It is better said to be a person's instinct. Some even call it a "symbolic reflection of oneself." However, once one is wary of their Akasha it becomes possible, though very difficult, to stray away from whatever fate it has lain upon a certain individual. Once conquered though, it can be mastered in many ways.) Appearance: Hibiki appears to be laid-back and relaxed, as her appearance reflects on the entirety of herself. Her skin tone is pale, and is blemish free. She seems to exude an awkward aura, turning eyes away here and there, providing feelings of discomfort and unintentional eye candy to aesthetic bystanders. Her hair is smooth and neat, barely reaching down in neat position at shoulder-length; it holds a jet black hue, with a sheen that parallels moonlight. Her eyes are contemplative and alert; always appearing calm and unmoved at incorrect or even during the worst of situations. A brilliant shade of vermillion allows unsuspecting passerbys to make haste and stumble into her unique pools, while also hurrying themselves away. Her demeanor is usually quieted, affecting her appearance greatly. She tends to come off as hostile and uncooperative, appearing to be a difficult and complex person at first glance for she is unfortunately victim to first impressions. Her facial features add onto her visual grandeur, a soft curve place mid-face as her bridge, and a button of a nose perched at its base. Her eyebrows are tame, and somewhat thin, giving her normally expressionless face a look of constant serenity when she is alone. Her lips hold a soft gleam, rousing in the slightest way. Physical inheritance taking its part, Hibiki had received a pair of light grey Neko ears, and a balanced tail; traits that are considered aristocratic, elite, and rare in Neko society. Gallery-''' hibiki2.jpg|Twelve year old Hibiki. Hibiki-human3.jpg|Shinmei: One-sword Style Hibiki-human2.jpg|Fransian sakuras Hibiki-human.jpg|Routine meditation. Hibiki5.jpg|Hibiki revealed. hibiki_4.jpg|Sword practice blah.jpg|Assassin in white Hibiki8.jpg|"I'm... grounded?" hibiki9.jpg|(St.) Tsurugi Hibiki hibiki10.jpg|Unnecessary slaughter hibiki11.jpg|Casual sword display.jpg|Prime of Spring '''Clothing: Hibiki's upper body attire often consists of a black leather coat with many hidden pockets that she wears for combat reasons. For the sake of fitting in regularly with society, most frequently seen while in her "human form", Hibiki ironically sports a full kimono; the color of the kimono indicates her current mood or intentions; e.g. white often indicates that she is out for blood, pink meaning she is in a splendid mood, while blue and purple reflects on a casual mood. Often, she would slip on a strikingly red leather jacket over it, leaving the middle unzipped. During battle, she would discard this jacket, but retrieve it afterwards. Under that, Hibiki wears sarashi over her breasts for obvious reasons, and down her midrift for general support. Her lower body attire often consists of black jean shorts for easy movement; this contributes both socially and to her profession. She refuses to put on any undergarments while wearing kimono, for the creases show through. For footwear, Hibiki slips on black, water-repellent sprinting shoes. Lastly special accessories: Hibiki wears a forged silver heart necklace made by her daughter, Tsurugi Hina, and a pitch black ring on her index finger; it's etched with a radiant, blood-red wave design across its middle circumference and carries an unusually strong sheen. For sentimental reasons, she is very protective of these two accessories. Build: Below-average physique; slender but athletic Skin color: Moderate pale Hair Style & Color: Hibiki's hair is jet black and kept at a neat shoulder-length. Ears Color: Light grey Tail Color: Light grey BWH (in cm): '''B73/W57/H79 (~ B29/W22/H31) '''Height: 160 cm (~5'3") including ears Weight: 41 kg (~90 lbs) Personality: Hibiki is contemplative, phlegmatic, apathetic, and withdrawn. Usually having an unconcerned, apathetic expression adorning her face. (picture) She isn't exactly the social type either, frequently leaving conversations discontinued or refusing to speak unless spoken to first. She isn't the type of person to hold grudges nor seems to ever show any true emotion on her face, often bottling them up, good or bad. She is hostile or very unfriendly to strangers (Only if they have a roleplay information) and would be on-guard only until she has decided that they are able of being trusted or possess no harmful intent. Hibiki is also a very straight-forward person with her notorious "straight-tongued" honesty. Having very sensitive senses, a simple thing like an unlit cigarette (smell) or a tap on a surface (hearing) would cause her to react. She admires fair-play, although, she wouldn't hesitate to cheat or do otherwise when the situation exceeds normalcy. This frequently displayed "personality" of hers is that of a born killer with no remorse for life. It is sometimes a habit of hers to grumble to herself when something she dislikes or not approve of occurs. Thus, some people had nicknamed her Rawr. However, under her apathetic guise is a drastically different entity in terms of personality, though this softer... warm side of her's is very rare and witnessed only by few family members or very, very few friends. This rarer personality of hers is that of a normal Nekomimi that could easily blend in with society. Unseen or unheard of by many, Hibiki is actually a very well-spoken and mature individual. She is genuinely kind and demure, wise and knowledgeable, though very seldom... she can also be a spectacularly impulsive character. There is a peppy side to her, and at times, Hibiki can be very motivating to others, often trying to lift other's spirits when they are feeling negative. She is a natural-born leader and possesses a significant amount of charisma. She is the Queen piece on a chessboard, in combat: a versatile assassin, sharpshooter, or swordswoman. "Don't regard me so highly, I'm just the regular, untrustable vagrant." '''-Tsurugi Hibiki, Age 17''' Hibiki is a tomboy in the sense that was not raised up as a proper female, but still holds the aspects of a "girly-girl" such as her overdramatic sense of imagination--she is a daydreamer, and a secretive romanticist. When speaking of the subject of love, she is quite comfortable, rather oblivious of the subject, and is often confused with what types of feelings she possesses for others. She is one that thinks in a very logical way, stressing reasoning; she finds the subject of love to be one that can't be easily explained by logic or reason, which is why she finds it interesting in the first place, obsessed enough to run pointless scientific experiments which end up with useless results. Hibiki can also be described as a "tsundere" for she is a person who is "initially cold, before gradually showing a warm side over time" to any person that finds the opportunity to understand her better. Hibiki has also been noted on many occassions to possess extremely poor memory when it comes to names and other significant events, but a very sharp memory when it comes to extremely trivial matters. She can recall these matters with intensive, meticulous details (However, this does not seem to affect her combat abilities. e.g. Remembering spells, attack patterns, etc). Due to this horrible aspect of hers, Hibiki has easily gotten herself in troublesome situations on quite a number of situations. Family (chatango)-''' *''Mother:'' rinfuirutsu (Rin; display) *''Father:'' ryuutsurugi (Ryuu) *''Sisters:'' miyukiluna ("Miku"), adopt (Yuki) *''Brothers:'' shimatsurugi (Shima), ryushinra (Shinra), lenkagamineuchiha (Len) *''Daughter: hiro (Hina; adopted) '''Witness Data: Hibiki Tsurugi-' *''Rothsbern Groß:'' ''About Hibiki? Oh. Hm... she's a difficult one, very abstruse. She attended school and did her best. She neglected to socialize with boys. She appeared to be quiet and reflective, and used correct, formal language virtually all of the time-- at least, out loud. Around friends, she became true to herself, a cheerful and fun-seeking teenage girl, despite the things she did. However, after she turned fifteen, she completely changed. It was all due to her awakening. Many individuals don't awaken at all... while others awaken much, much later. Well, I'm the exception as well of course. / ''data file received *''Wahreit: Having once been so close to "death" also flipped on a sort of latent switch inside her body. Her amusement and humor is typically colored by bitter or sarcastic emotions, and she has a hard time expressing herself even in the slightest as a "girl." She also began to speak roughly. At first, with the awakening of her Akasha, Hibiki as she was then, was horrified of the power. She was afraid of making contact, and she was, at one time, a person that straddled the line between life and death. She claimed to have nothing to live for, but she talked as though she didn't want to die. Hibiki did, however, come to decide that she wouldn't sink back down into the dark depths of "death" again. ''/ data file received *''Wahreit: '???...with that piece literally torn out of her, it changed Hibiki's perception of the world. She literally sees herself as a "hollow" existence. Without... ???, she doesn't feel the pain and sadness, nor the joy of even living a remotely normal life. 'With all of this in mind, there is still one more...???... in the mind of "Tsurugi Hibiki." At birth, all life is connected to the Akashic Record. The Record goes by numerous names; "The Origin of Life," "The Root of All Things," and so on-- it is the place where all life begins and all life ends. It is the home of the memory...???... When a humanoid is born, they're connected to...???..., only to have it break off and die away as symbolically as having the umbilical cord cut. Another Hibiki lingers at this place, a...???... Instead, this persona grew and lives at the Akashic Record itself-- and holds all of...???... A-agh...! G-get away fr-... bzz... / ''data file damaged or incomplete *''Shin-Hao: She had always exceeded the others and never hesitated to complete any type of mission. Her ruthless way of completing some even made enemies for her within the system. I could describe her way of killing, being her instructor, as... rather vulgar. She'll deliberately become injured just for a single strike on an enemy, I witnessed this first hand when I first sparred with her. Even with her will to survive as such, Hibiki has a fascinating fondness for murder. However, she treats it with respect: She does not wantonly kill and murder, but she is more than willing to kill someone should her life be threatened-- or if the right job comes across the table. Despite her coldness, she has a consuming desire to "feel sad" because of her many killings, an emotion she is incapable of feeling while in the "process." It should also be noted that random, senseless death completely pisses her off to no end-- and she will not hesitate to kill a killer in this instance. How do I know all this...? ...How obvious is it that I love her? / ''data file received '''Combat "Hell, you've improved from those days huh? You outrank even me, god damn. Well, nice style you've got there. I'm a little scared, but let's have that match we promised." '''-Shin-Hao, Assassinations Instructor''' Fighting Style: 神鳴流 Shinmei ("Gods'-Cry")- Shinmei is a style primarily based on swords, katana in particular. There is no particular method of sword-wielding, being so diverse as to include dual-wielding and nodachis. However, all practitioners are expected to be adept at unarmed combat, and generally other weapons beside the sword such as pole weapons, knives, or making deadly use of mundane objects. Though being a physical combat style, its concept and power is related to Magecraft and magus, drawing its energy for techniques from prana. However, only physically capable magus are able to study and master this style. Currently, the only practioners are its founder, Tsurugi Hibiki, her adopted daughter, Tsurugi Hina, and her partner, Tachi Tokiwa. Shinmei use three types of sword stances to focus their prana into a weapon. Each stance executes certain techniques and must be cycled constantly. * 奥義 Ougi "Mystery" (Offensive) * 決戦 Kessen ''"Decisive Battle" (Finisher) * 秘剣 ''Hiken "Hidden Sword" (Swift/Subtle) Other Combat Styles: 1) Advanced assassination techniques, 2) a mastery of a wide variety martial arts, mainly capoeira, 3) an extensive knowledge of knife fighting and archery (Beginning as an assassin, Hibiki was mainly trained in knife and bows as default weapons), 4) Stalker's marksmanship (Mainly, but not limited to handguns), 5) the ability to use a large variety of mundane objects as lethal weapons (Vegetation, a sharp stick, broken glass, a stone, rope, etc). Magical Arts''': Expert Magecraft Thaumaturgy (The foundamental basis is to convert prana within one's body to transform the external world. This is an "interference" with nature by bending and changing the elements at the user's whim. It is much like Black Magic in terms of spell construction and uses the same system of elemental affinity. Hibiki is an expert focused in Thaumaturgy, but possess standard skills to the rest of the branches of Magecraft--Alchemy, Alkahestry, Astronomy, and Numerology. Read full details here) ''"Spiral of Origin, Akasha, it's where all cause and effect begin, where everything and nothing exist, that is my true identity. Even though we are just connected, but since I am part of it, I too am an equivocal existence? That is why I can do anything... hmm, like restructuring the laws governing atomic matter, or to revert time and change the evolution and development of all life; to reconstruct the orders and laws of this world is easy for me too. Not making change to the existing world, but rather annihilate the old one with a new reality. However... such things require much unneeded effort. " ''-Kumori, the Black Haze''' Sorcery''-''' *空の境界 Kara no Kyōkai'' (''"Boundary of Emptiness") - A sorcery that summons the greater entity, Kumori,'' the Black Haze'', that rules over "Void/Nothingness." Physical fighting abilities are completely lost but magical abilities increases hundreds of folds. A desperation spell that sacrifices one's body. Effects last for approximately three days; in that time, the caster's original body will disintegrate, then slowly regenerate while their soul will be personally kept by her. Kumori herself is not particularly bound by any oath or command, but rather, she doesn't mind or care(?). A user of "High-Speed Divine Words," she taps into an endless supply of prana. Extreme resistance to magical and mental attacks. Magic below five-line possess no threat to her. *悲しみの涙 Kanashima no Namida ("Tears of Sorrow") - details provided. '''''Spell Trigger: For Hibiki's spells to activate she must chant an incantation and focus prana onto a physical part of her body (i.e. Her hands). In roleplay, this is often denoted as, "-The female holds her wrist.-" "Those swords have been imbued personally by Mr. Groß and I, so it is unnecessary to be mindful of striking hard surfaces. It would be insulting it they broke from physical force alone." '-'Wahreit the Astrologer Soul Shards (Tamashi no Hahen): #白楼剣 Hakurouken ("White Tower Sword"; white* wakizashi) and 楼観剣 Roukanken ("Tower-Watching Sword"; charcoal* katana). Hibiki normally uses one of her two swords at a time, most often being Roukanken. She will use two swords when the situation becomes difficult to handle. #罪の炎 Tsumi no Hono ("Flames of Sin"; scarlet pistol; it literally shoots out a highly condensed fireball. At the rate that it shoots, it is so fast that it seems as if the target has spontaneously combusted. The "ammunition" is fueled by Prana--''mana'' in the area or od. ''Though using ''od is risky, it is much more powerful.) (*. This refers to the handle of the sword, called the tsuka.) Attributes/Special #''Superb Assassin: Hibiki is capable of universally killing lower enemies with one attack. #''Stalking: Training and race advantage gives Hibiki heightened senses, reflexes, and incredible agility. #''Neko:'' Being half-Neko, Hibiki has the innate ability to always land from high positions safely. #''Resistance:'' Hibiki possesses a high resistance to magical and mental attacks. #''Interference:'' Hibiki is able to neutralize some magical attacks with her own magic and weapons. #''Return Fire:'' Hibiki possesses the ability to return or counter any two-line or below magical attack. #''Analyze & Strikeback:'' Hibiki can thoughtlessly determine and counter an opponent's physical attack, attack pattern, and other miscellaneous details the second of third time it has been used. #''Anti-Projectile:'' Being half-Neko and training as an assassin gives Hibiki the ability to have an automatic reaction to dodge any projectile thrown in her direction. This works at a no-failure (100%) chance only to the first projectile thrown at her. This does not mean that she will not be able to dodge several projectiles, that depends on several other obvious factors. #Ningen'': With training in Magecraft, Hibiki possesses the ability to "become" a human. This is not a genetic transformation, but by simply inscribing runes on her ears and tail and creating a barrier Kekkai, she is able to refract the light in certain ways to make them appear invisible and thus, appearing as human. However, this ability is risky, due to the fact that her ears are simply invisible to the naked eye, but visible through, for instance, a shadow. Despite this, it is an extremely useful ability of her's for infiltrating through human foundations such as towns and cities, or for reconnaisance of human countries. '''History' "The true answer comes not by fighting, but by living your life, as you atone for your sins, Ryuu." '-Fuirutsu Rin' On May 10, 1992, a baby was born to a loving father, Tsurugi Ryuu, and mother, Fuirutsu Rin on the outskirts of the Fransian border, within one of Unclaimed Territory's forests. The mother, being a full Nekomimi rubbed off some of her traits onto this baby, who inherited her long, light grey Neko tail and Neko ears. This baby, a girl, was born with no physical disabilities like many babies out there, but there was one particular thing that unnerved her parents; she did not cry. Her mother, being "hip", decided to name this baby something unusual, something that would be quite ironic throughout the course of her life. She was named Hibiki. ("Echo") '--> Age: Birth' The road beneath her feet was scorching hot and arid as usual today, but Hibiki soon became accustomed to these miserable feelings after 2 years of stalking this lonely route. The path was a common route that merchants would take between Fransia and Kaval, though this would be their obvious mistake. Rewinding backwards, Hibiki's mother had gone missing right when she had turned the delicate age of three; after that, her father was nowhere to be found. But, through the natural guidance of instinct, Hibiki found herself standing above this humane food chain with her superior senses and keen reflexes, or from a different perspective... right at the bottom of the social pyramid as a petty thief. Silence... calmness... a clear state of mind. Pounce, guerilla tactics, a makeshift sling, and another clean slice with her crudely made wooden shank, and the merchant ran off. Today was a good day, and the wagon was left behind. She now took off her hood, not wanting to cause alarm within society. The countries, or rather, the races were at war, she learned this when she previously taken her hood off and showed her ears to a lady she thought was kind. She indeed was, not calling the authorities, but that was as far as kindness went. '--> Age: 1 - 7' At a city in Kaval, Hibiki led a short, but peaceful lifestyle, employed by a bartender that she had tried to mug... but was distracted by a bottle of milk. Being a former member of the Mage's Association, he did not really mind her race, but was somewhat alarmed at first. Occasionally, she would use her "tricks of the trade" to take an "extra tip" from customers while they were drunk, however she was often reprimanded for this. Though being a waitress, Hibiki had never really minded her manners, remaining her true self even during work. She was nicknamed "Rawr" for her occasional silent grumbling when she had found an order disapproving or not to her liking. Although this waitress was quiet and reclusive, and the drinks were overpriced, this bar, the Miner's Coffin, was a hit through the town, having even noble customers from the castle to the north. One day, a year since her life in the city had begun, something happened that changed this tranquility forever. The captain of the Royal Army, Viscount Germant von Zaberisk payed a visit to the bar one day, but he was not looking for a drink as he usual would be. The taxes of the bar hadn't been payed for a few months, and the government officials in charge of treasury were becoming impatient. Hibiki scowled, hating the situation. With a glass of milk in hand and a pane of honey, she casually walked to the captain and "tripped on accident," spilling the unpleasantly sticking mixture all over his armor. That did not really phase him, as he smiled and patted her head. He was quite fond of the girl actually, but under his sticky gauntlets, he found an unusual protrusion under the girl's maid, headpiece. What happened next was obvious as she was confronted by a confused, but also enraged knight captain. Ignoring his threats and legal submission to the laws, Hibiki casually snatched his shortsword, playing with it. She was chased out of the bar by the fellow armed knights that had accompanied him. Though she was much faster obviously, her stamina could not keep up with her speed, much like a cheetah. A dead end, and she had no more choice. A small group had formed a semi-circle around the gap of the group of knights and Hibiki. The townspeople gossiped, the beligerent many cheering for the knights to beat up a little cat, while some more associated yelled protests. Among the crowd however, was a harsh looking man, a special traveler with a rifle strapped to his back. Having no choice, Hibiki went into a half crouch, awkwardly holding the heavy weapon with both hands in a broken stance. A knight came at her, swinging with all his might and Hibiki sidestepped, rushing at him with all the power in her body which knocked him backwards in a spray of blood. He screamed in pain and several knights, somewhat hesistant, stepped towards her. A high jump, a kick, a backstep, a front flip, many sword swings, and most of the knights were defeated. Panting in exhaustion, Germant found an opportunity, looming above Hibiki and grabbing a sword from one of the fallen bodies of his men. Hibiki cowered in place, unable to react fast enough to defend herself. The sound of gunshot, a fountain of blood and the falling of a large man without a sound; the man from the crowd stood, delicate aiming position with the barrel of the gun exactly traced at the man's drilled head. The crowd ran away, frightened, and Hibiki ran back, stepping backwards and cowering against the dead end wall. "Don't be afraid." the man said. Hibiki believed him. Retreating from the scene they had caused, the two fugitives exited the city stealthily. "To HQ." he suddenly said. Hibiki had nothing to say in response, but simply pointed in the direction of the village in the distance. "No, no, not that one chibikko (midget)." he smirked goofily. Hibiki furrowed her brows, still continuing her standard pace while following him. After some time, the two walked past the village, and into a forest. "This is called the Mystic Forest... the Mystic Blue River runs right through the middle. Hold on to my hand, these forests will get you lost if you do not know how to navigate. Remember that." Hibiki wanted to ask his reasoning, but she remained silent. Past the forest, the smell of sea salts flooded the air, creating a tranquil atmosphere through the surrounding plains. In the distance, a new, larger foundation was seen in the distance. Hibiki finally uttered, "That one?" '--> Age: 8 - 10' "Say my prayers? I'm afraid that I'm already the closest to God." '-Rothsbern Groß, ''Age 28''' Through the next 6 years, Hibiki casually lived her life in this secret headquarters called Mujun Rasen ("Paradox Paradigm"). Mujun Rasen was a hidden village heard only through rumors in the Unclaimed Territory, situated near the Fransia-Khrennikov border. This village was hidden for a reason, it being the training place of assassins, the haven for rouges, the sanctuary of criminals. The man from earlier, Rothsbern Groß, was respected in the village as the chief and having achieved the ultimate rank of Cross Assassin, one that has devoted themselves to the divine and receives blessings while defeating his enemies Rothsbern Groß, the Sinless Step. It was routine, and Hibiki flawlessly completed all the assassination training required from her to stay in the town and headquarter. Though she was associated with many sources and had several "friends", her enemies numbered many more. Expectations were great of her, and she was soon recognized and dubbed, Stalker. Hibiki recited her teachings again to the proud and smiling Rothsbern. "The love of pursuit and the thrill of the chase is personified in the elusive Stalker... Those targeted by a Stalker had best give up all hope of escape. Those that wish to capture a Stalker should simply accept defeat. Undetectable and uncapturable, Stalkers specialize in spying, harassing, chasing and shaking off enemies... " "Life is a burden. With this gun, I'll end your troubles for you." '-Hitomi, Age 16' In the following years, Hibiki had made a friend whose name was unknown even to herself, a teenager, two years older that had wandered into the village half-fainted, unaware of the invisible barrier around it. The villager's had named her Hitomi, another Neko. Her senses were keen, much more than Hibiki's (around 1.5x more keen), and she eventually ranked up in a matter of months, landing as her partner/assistant. Completely lacking any magical talent and hand-to-hand proficiency, Hitomi was specialized in firearms, eventually becoming one of Mujun Rasen's best gunslingers. Also, with her abilities in stealth, spying, information gathering, and infiltration, Hitomi soon stopped her promotions as the head-commander of the S.S.S. (Stealth, Spying, and Sabotage) Division at age 17, becoming and staying just one rank lower than Hibiki. -'''-> Age: 10 - 14''' is unknown to others. ... is unknown to others. ... is unknown to others. ... '--> Age: 15 - 16' Start of Roleplay (Age 17)-''' #...After escaping the madness and death, Hibiki is miraculously reunited with her father, Tsurugi Ryuu. She meets Tsurugi Yuki and Miyuki Luna (Miku), her youngest sister and middle step-sister. She immediately becomes protective of them. She also meets... several mothers. #Later in the year, she decides to adopt a half-wolf, half-vampire girl named Hina (Hiro)''. '' #Hibiki continues to develop her skills in combat, especially with Magecraft. #Hibiki now lives in the Mystic Forest, the magical forest surrounding Mujun Rasen. She has decided to live here to remind herself of the painful memories... and the suffering she has caused others as well. She also takes advantage of the magical river, the Mystic Blue River. Its waters possesses the miraculous ability to revert anything (or anyone) to its most recent state where it was once better. #Throughout this year, several feelings of distance, depression, pessimism, and rare happiness occurs. '''Current (Age 18)-''' #Hibiki makes a living by accepting unofficial assassin tasks. From spying to assassinations. #Hibiki's father has retired from fighting and Eclipse activities. He now occasionally trains her in simple things such as training in martial arts and unaccustomed weapons such as bo staves and chakram. #Hibiki is now introduced to another sibling, Shima Tsurugi, her fourteen year brother. #Hibiki is suddenly reunited with her biological mother, rinfuirutsu, but is quickly seperated from her. #Having been ambushed by a rogue assassin, Hibiki was forced in a power struggle with the man. Though having defeated him, she had used up her entire supply of Od prana and expended all the mana in the area. Later that day, Hibiki casts her sorcery, "Kara no Kyōkai." #After five days, an explosion of enormous magnitude occurs in the forest that is adjacent to the Mystic Forest, destroying it and a small part of the Mystic Forest. At the source, Hibiki rises casually. #Hibiki's father has died. Oddly, she is not saddened in the very least by this news. #"He's back..." 'Miscellaneous-' *Hibiki holds nearly all the tendecies of a Neko. e.g. She is tired and more lethargic while it is raining or in cool weather, she has a great dislike for water, a natural dislike for canines (Though she can behave herself around friendly ones.), and she often flicks her tail or twitches her ears. However, she does not purr or "nya" as with other cats, or pay any mind to a luxurious item called catnip. Hibiki also finds it unnecessary to torture defeated enemies as most other Neko do. In fact, she despises the practice. *Hibiki is half-Ryuu... this is from her father's side of the family. Despite being half-Ryuu, Hibiki doesn't seem to show any visible traits of it. She does not breathe fire, is immune to blades, or even fly. But, she does seem to have an unusual tolerance for even the spiciest/hottest of foods which negates her ''cat's tongue, ''an innate trait of pure Nekos: an extreme sensitivity to hot temperatures *Hibiki's favorite passtime is flower-viewing, especially viewing falling sakuras (cherry blossoms). *On a somewhat related note, Hibiki's favorite color is any light shade of red, such as pink. *Hibiki is a dedicated vegetarian. She is not vegan though, so she actually does not mind drinking soup or eating ramen that contains a meat-based broth... as long as it does not have actual meat inside. Hibiki is also very fond of milk... so it seems that she can stomach just about anything. Her all-time favorite snack and dessert is a human-invented confection called "strawberry ice-cream." *Hibiki is inexperienced with handling children. Rather, she's afraid of handling such fragile beings. *Hibiki has the ability to remember any text or teaching once she has read or heard it. e.g. spell books, books, teachings, instructions. *Hibiki also seems to have a natural talent and liking for painting (sketching) and the musical arts. Noble interests... refined way of speaking. Some wonder how Hibiki can be such a well-spoken person despite her rough upbringing. The embarrassing explanation to this is because... ??. *Hibiki indeed possesses a weakness for cute things. She hides this quite well in front of others though. *Hibiki is a "novice" chef. While asking cooking lessons from her father, she was tricked into learning from a book that he had given to her as a joke. Instead, she obstinately took the book and had begun reading it in detail. However, she is an excellent chef even before reading the book, though she denies it firmly, insisting that others, such as her siblings and daughter, cook for her instead. This is probably due to laziness. Her strong point in cooking are simple noodle and broth based foods such as ramen. ''OOC Contact Information-''' *''Chatango Profile: http://chatango.com/fpix?rawred *''Chattanga Profile:'' http://chattanga.com/fpix?rawred *''E-mail: awra.awra@yahoo.com *''Steam Profile: 月まで届け - Tuner *''MSN'': kunzuki@live.com *''AIM:'' absoluterawrgirl (Note: The "Age" for each quote indicates that person's age at the time they had spoken it.)